everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Cerisefan03/What Does Robyn Or Plucky Think Of...
So this is like the "What does so and so think of so and so" blogs, and since I like to comment on posts like this that others do, this sounded like fun to do myself and I was bored so I decided to do one. (thanks to Nibs for giving me this idea, check out the ones he does ). Basically, it's the same rules as always, except for one change. Robyn has multiple personality disorder, so you can ask if you want Robyn to answer, Plucky to answer, both of them to answer, or if you want me to surprise you. Robyn's answers are in italics Plucky's answers are in bold (Note, while Robyn and Plucky tend to like the same kinds of people, and dislike the same kinds of people, they have very different reasons as to why they do and that is not always the case.) Beta Botter Personally, I don't know Beta. Seems to me like Beta is like her treats though, from what I've seen. Sweet, fluffy, but occassionally has a touch of something you don't expect. Me personally, I think we'd get along, if she didn't try to stop me from pranking people. Otherwise she might get one of her pies in her face! (if she makes pies, I'm not sure if she does.) ' ''Beta Botter? Oh she is very cheerful and enthusiastic, which I like. I don't think we'd be close friends though, I think Plucky has a better chance of being her close friend than I do, but I'd think we'd get along. She looks almost like one of those adorable little dolls I've seen in toy stores. Which Beta, if you are reading this, is not an insult to you! It's a compliment, it means you look cute! Anyway, she seems nice, and I wouldn't mind getting to know her more. Recene Caribou '''Once again, don't know him. But he seems to like pranks so we would definitely get along! Or we might engage in a never ending all out prank war much to the frustration of Robyn! Either way, I think I'd have fun with him, and I think he wouldn't go after Robyn for things I've done. At least, I hope so. Otherwise he's getting magic-pranked instead of regular pranked. Um, he's like Plucky. That's an observation I could make right away. I fell bad for him though, having asthma can't be any fun, espescially if you like to run because too much activity can trigger an asthma attack from what I've heard. I don't think that stops him though. Maybe we could be friends? I mean, I have a super tricky prankster living inside my head, so I'd think I'd be used to anything he throws my way. (Recene, I have to stress that was not a challenge!) Glaucio Pedroso Well he appears to be a calm and carefree spirit all the time which is a little weird at times, but hey! To each his own I guess. I don't think it be any fun to mess with him because I don't think he'd openly react to it and that's like seventy five percent of the reason I do that! Anyway, sometimes, I think I see something, just the tiniest glimpse of something deep within him that haunts him. Or it could be he just had gas on the days I saw that! While I'm pretty sure I'd get along with him, I'd think he'd prefer Robyn, as they are more alike. In my opinion. Some people have told me Glaucio's cold and indifferent. That was actually the first time I heard of him and to be honest, it peeked my interest in him. I think there's more to that boy than what's on the surface as their is with a lot of people, and I wish he was comfortable enough to let more people see it, whatever it is, and seek comfort. His bright smile doesn't fool me, something's bugging him. I'd like to get to know him more, but I'm sure Plucky would scare him off. Lelio Colombo Well first of all he needs to stop the whimpering. Whimpers are a little annoying and he sounds exactly like a hurt little puppy when he does. Second, I think he needs to be more active and less nerdy. Despite all that, I think he's worth my attention. I think when he's in a friendly mood he'll be good to be friends with, though I have a feeling he'd disapprove of some of my...ahem...hobbies. And when he's in shy mode, I'll just protect him. He's the kind that needs protection, whether or not he'll admit it. In a way...he kind of reminds me of me? I mean, I'm nowhere near as friendly as he can be, I've seen it in person, but I know that some people see him as a little puppy, or a child, in the way that he's someone to protect, to keep safe from every possible danger and bad thing. And Papa at least says that about me, so we have that in common. And I like computers too. I think we'd definitely be friends, if he didn't mind Plucky. Phineas Ryan He is not normal. He isn't. He's weird. But I'm basically one of two people in one body, so I think Robyn and I are weirder. Phineas seems to me like he doesn't understand basic things teenagers should know by this point. I'm not dissing his weirdness, I mean, I'm the weirder one of the duo and I won't change for nothing and no one, and he shouldn't either. I'm just saying he at least needs to try and understand normal things, even if he doesn't do them. ' ''I get him. Maybe not how weird he is, like wearing kilts in class, but the fact that he has something he can't help that kind of keeps him from making friends. His is Asperger's Syndrome, which I've never seen in a real person before I saw him, and I have, well, Plucky. He'd probably like Plucky more than me, but I'm sure he'd at least never call either of us weird or bizarre because I'm sure he's heard people say that about him. Sophinx Riddleton '''She is....wow I'm not sure if I know a word for her. Demented maybe? I mean come on, decapitating people who fail to win her heart? There's no way that's normal. While I think she's freaky, Robyn would cower in fear from her. (Sophinx, warning note, try anything and I will go after you.)She's got some flawed ideas like how to grant people immortality, and sorry, it's just sick to think of her using things made out of people's bones. Things made out of people's bones is sickening enough, but the idea of anyone actually using said items...bizarre. I'm glad I'm not a prince, or any royalty whatsoever, I think I'm safe. She's scary. Very scary. Not in the way she looks, I mean, she looks actually kind of pretty in a way. And a lot of the times, she acts cool and calm, and sweet. But from what I can tell, that's just that, an act. And sorry Sophinx, but I think the guillotine is not the most humane execution method. Humane and execution don't really belong in the same sentence. Honestly, the saddest thing about Sophinx though is that she doesn't think anything about the decaptition thing and using things made out of people's bones, is wrong. Prisma Moss She and Robyn would get along. I'm just going to say that right off the bat. They are just alike enough for that, and just different enough that it would keep things interesting. (or I would keep things interesting!) However, being self-sufficient is an admirable trait, and I don't dislike her. She needs to learn to seperate the truth of Blondie's programs and other programs like that, from the lies added to make it more interesting. And, maybe get a better concept of time? I understand though, her having fey blood and that making it hard to get a good grasp of how much time has passed. But i approve of her spending time with Robyn, if she ever wanted to. I feel sorry for her. Her story isn't good. I mean, negected child? I'm glad Papa doesn't neglect me, even if Plucky makes things a little difficult. She does sort of get a happy ending though...ah who am I kidding, the story's not that great so I understand her wanting to be a Rebel. She's really pretty, even fi she isn't big on personal maintenance. We would probably get along, I certainly wouldn't mind getting to know her better if she didn't mind. I might be able to help her stop with her time problems, or at least help her deal with it better, but feys do have a different concept of time than humans, so it's understandable. Leonid Zharptitsov I'd say both me and Robyn could get along with this guy. He might not fully approve of my tricks and mischief, but we both love to talk and I bet I wouldn't scare him away. Harlequin Syndrome is actually fairly interesting and not weird, I don't know why people say he's ugly. I think it's cool. And he needs to learn that just because he has that and also cerebal palsy, doesn't mean he deserves to be bullied. Any time he ever gets bullied and I hear about it, (not Robyn) I'll deal with it if he'd let me. Actually if the bullying's bad enough I'll deal with it even if he doesn't let me. (my method of dealing with bullies tends to involve trickster magic). ' ''I can relate to him. The fact that he's talkative might be a negative thing because I for one do not love to talk, but I get sometimes needing a hug or some form of affection from others. His conditions aren't that bizarre to me, I mean, cerebal palsy and Harlequin Syndrome certainly aren't as strange as having a seperate person living inside your own head that comes out and you have no control when they do or don't. Anyway, I feel bad that he gets bullied. I would love to get to know him more. I'm sure we'd get along. Heraclio Culebra '''Well the snake love is something we've got in common! I've never worn Fairis and Venom, and neither has Robyn, but I understand adoring snakes. Their awesome! He probably wouldn't be totally weirded out by the fact that Fairis and Venom are a two headed snake. I'm not sure if he'd like my sharp tongue, and he'd definitely be no fun to prank because I really don't think he;d react. I think he'd probably just act like he's immune to all of them and that's no fun at all. I'd think we'd get along, though maybe not be close friends. I'd probably at the very least smile at him when I see him in the hall. And Robyn would definitely be his friend. ''As long as he doesn't try to wear Fairis and Venom we're okay! I'm kidding I'm kidding. We would probably get along more than he and Plucky would, and I think he's friendly enough. I like that he's easygoing and doesn't seem bothered by all the people telling him not to wear leather. People need to leave him be. Whatever you wear should be a choice made by you, not by other's opinions. Hey Heraclio? Could you maybe talk to Fairis and Venom and see what they think of Plucky and me for me? '' Category:Blog posts